Cents mots pour une histoire
by Antsybal
Summary: Quand le CBI et la vie des agents se racontent en cents mots. Recueil de drabbles !
1. Insomnie

**Insomnie**

Une jambe sur la couette, l'autre dessous. Tourner l'oreiller du côté frais. Le retourner de nouveau. Compter les moutons. Se mettre sur le dos. Le côté. L'autre côté. Se lever pour boire. Se recoucher. Penser. Eviter de penser. Mais penser quand même. Essayer d'avoir moins chaud. Ouvrir la fenêtre. Se relever, la refermer. Soupirer. Encore. Encore une fois, pour la forme.

Il pouvait gérer les insomnies quand John LeRouge le punissait en hantant ses rêves. Mais là, le problème était différent.

Pourquoi diantre Lisbon lui avait-elle volé un baiser avant de le laisser seul et perdu sur son palier ?

* * *

><p>100 mots tout pile! :D<br>Mon premier drabble, j'espère que ça saura vous plaire, j'attends vos avis :)

Merci à Lune, LouiseMentalist et à Maya pour leur review.  
>Maya j'ai pris des libertés avec le contexte car comme j'inventais la rencontre je n'ai pas fait attention au contexte de la rencontre (Grace nouvelle et Minelli aux commandes) Mea Culpa :$<p>

**Antsybal**


	2. Une crème glacée

**Une crème glacée**

_Ce drabble s'inscrit sur la scène finale de l'épisode 9, saison 4._

Jamais elle ne réussirait à convaincre Jane qu'il y avait quelque chose au delà de la mort. Pas forcément après, mais quelque chose pour sublimer le fait de mourir. Laisser une trace de soi, par exemple. Mais le consultant était tellement terre à terre. Tellement à l'aise à l'idée de mourir.

« Quand on est mort, on est mort, et ensuite… Une crème glacée ! » défendit Jane.

La serveuse déposa une coupe devant eux, et son consultant lui tendit une cuillère. Lisbon sourit tendrement. Peu importe l'après, l'important était l'instant, l'important, c'était cette glace, qu'ils partageait en toute légèreté.

* * *

><p>J'avais juste envie de capter et d'extrapoler sur ce moment là. :)<br>En espérant rester dans ce que vous attendez (ou n'attendez pas d'ailleurs ^^) de moi!

Merci à AliahMPS et Nikky W. Heat!

Calypsoh : Ravie de mettre sur le papier tes pensées ! ^^ Effectivement j'ai trouvé que dans cet épisode, Jane avait une attention toute particulière pour Lisbon, notamment des regards à tomber ! ^^ Merci beaucoup en tous cas ! J'adore tes reviews !

Mococoa : Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir de savoir que des gens lisent et apprécient. Ca me touche tout particulièrement car je suis dans les fanfictions Mentalist depuis peu donc je reste hésitante quant au succès de mes OS. Par contre pour ton extrapolation... j'aime beaucoup! (Jadore extrapoler, extrapolons !)

**Antsybal**


	3. La Belle et la Bête

**La Belle et la Bête**

Elle avait souffert, et avait eu pour vocation d'aider les autres. Personne autour d'elle ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi elle se battait pour des causes qui semblaient perdues. Surtout le jour où elle avait engagé Patrick Jane. Sa vanité et son orgueil avaient tué sa famille et il déployait ses efforts à se faire scrupuleusement détester par tout le monde, détruisant le moindre moment de bonheur qui était à sa portée.

Si il était la Bête et si elle était Belle, si tout était aussi simple, alors tout changerait, ils s'aimeraient, et vivraient heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'était absurde…

* * *

><p>Envie de mêler un peu mon amour pour Disney à ma source d'inspiration, Mentalist. Je ne trouve pas les comparaisons aux personnages totalement dénuées de sens, qu'en pensez vous?<p>

**Antsybal**


	4. Départ pour New York

**Départ pour New York**

_Je pars une semaine dans la Grande Pomme et j'ai trouvé que c'était une manière originale de vous dire que je ne pourrais donc pas poster pendant ce temps là._

**_Bonnes fêtes_.**

« Jane, je ne pars que pour 8 jours… Je serai là avant que la nouvelle année n'arrive. »

« C'est quand même le bout du pays. »

« Je pars avec mes frères visiter New York, c'est ce dont je rêve depuis toute petite ! Et puis depuis quand je vous manque ? »

« Depuis qu'on se connaît. Il n'y a que vous pour me distraire et me faire rire. »

« Une distraction ? »

« D'accord, mon amie. Ma seule amie…» corrigea-t-il en rougissant.

Elle sourit et embrassa sa joue avant d'embarquer. Il lui manquerait aussi.

* * *

><p>Merci à Tina-D-Enato, Sweety et Tristeriaa pour leurs reviews sur « Celui qu'il était », ça m'a énormément fait plaisir !<p>

Sweety : J'adore tes review, tant de gentillesse, comment ne pas aimer ? Mille mercis spécialement pour toi.

**Antsybal**


	5. MegaUpload

_Une demi heure après la fermeture de **Megaupload** par le FBI, je vous poste ce drabble. Parce qu'au delà des films qu'on téléchargeait sans payer,** Megaupload** nous permettait de voir Mentalist dès que les épisodes sortaient ! Que celle qui a une solution la fasse tourner ! _

**RIP MEGAUPLOAD !**

* * *

><p>Lisbon n'avait pas bougé depuis quelques minutes. Comment avaient-ils osé ? Le FBI venait de fermer MegaUpload ! Le site indispensable à tous les accros de films et de séries ! Là, un quart d'heure plus tôt, le FBI l'avait définitivement fermé et mis les créateurs derrière les barreaux. Les lois SOPA et PIPA avaient décidément beaucoup d'ampleur et le FBI parlait de fermer Wikipedia et Facebook. Un gros bordel online, quoi…<p>

Elle faisait respecter les lois à longueur de journée, et elle s'en voulut de regretter à ce point un site illégal. Mais merde… Mega Upload était fermé…

**Antsybal**


	6. L'Horreur est Humaine 19MarsToulouseRIP

**Triste jour que ce 19 mars 2012 à Toulouse. Hommage.**

**L'horreur est humaine [Coluche]**

Tous les jours elle était confrontée à l'horreur humaine. Et à chaque fois elle était toujours aussi révoltée. Il avait tué des militaires, et la semaine d'après, avait tué des enfants dans leur école, les poursuivant jusque dans la cour. S'enfuyant sur son scooter noir. La ville était à cran, les policiers partout, le Président de la République était venu en un éclair et un plan Vigipirate écarlate sans précédent avait été déployé dans la région. Les Hommes lui donnaient la nausée. Elle n'en voyait que l'horreur. L'horreur sans limite. Et la peur. L'éternelle peur des Hommes. Qui la pourchassait.

**C'est une honte à laquelle je peine à croire. Un homme erre ce soir dans les rues de notre belle Ville Rose, un homme qui a ôté la vie à 5 hommes et trois enfants depuis dimanche dernier.**

**Un homme qui plonge Toulouse dans une colère sans pareille. **

**RIP. **

**Que justice soit faite. **


	7. Réflexes

**Réflexes**

Rigsby était allé courir comme à son habitude, sur les rives de l'Azevedo River, quand un enfant avait hurlé avant de tomber du St Bridge au moment où l'agent passait dessous. Les gens sur le pont avaient crié et appelé à l'aide et il avait assisté, impuissant, à l'arrivée des secouristes. Ces derniers tardaient à s'organiser et Wayne plongea, sous les regards peu confiants des badauds. Il nagea sans relâche et tira la petite fille, essoufflée, jusqu'à la rive opposée. Trempé et fatigué, il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui; ses réflexes d'ancien pompier ne l'avaient pas lâché.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme à mon habitude, un petit extrait de ma trépidante vie, dans un contexte de Mentalist. Sauf que contrairement à Rigsby, je n'ai pas sauté, j'ai juste prié pour que le pompier arrive à temps. Toulouse est une ville où il se passe plein de choses et la Garonne est un vrai théâtre si on cherche l'inspiration ! _<strong>

**Some Advices? **


	8. Holidays, Celebrate

**Holidays, Celebrate!**

Quand elle était jeune et que les vacances arrivaient avec l'été, Grace allait vivre chez son père, dans un village de montagne. Serveuse dans un restaurant le jour, pilier de bar la nuit, elle appréciait autrefois quand pendant deux mois elle se coupait du monde, sans internet ou portable, et qu'elle vivait sans se soucier de l'heure, de ce qu'elle mangeait, ou de comment elle s'habillait. Pendant deux mois, elle partait loin de tout, reportant au mois de Septembre les obligations, et les activités en lien avec la technologie. Grace soupira. Cet été, ce serait enquêtes et meurtres au CBI…

* * *

><p><strong>Vous savez maintenant comment j'occupe mon été, et j'ai trouvé qu'un petit drabble était un bon moyen de vous expliquer que je ne vous oublie pas, que je n'arrête pas l'écriture, mais que cet été, je suis dans un bled perdu dans les hauteurs du Languedoc, sans internet et sans une minute à moi pour écrire un chapitre. Certaines d'entre vous sont à la fac, vous comprendrez donc qu'en Septembre, j'aurai tout mon temps pour reprendre l'écriture :p<strong>

**Je vous embrasse, en espérant vous retrouver quand je reviendrai, sachez simplement que je suis toujours dans les parages (J'ai accès à mes mails occasionnellement, si vous voulez communiquer, nous pouvons par messages ! )**

**:Love:**


End file.
